Rain
by Gazdav
Summary: the story of how we died. There was always something between us since that night in the shrine it was the Rain.
1. Tears in the Rain

**Tears in the rain.**

It was raining hard after the thunderstorm that had just passed. Cherishing the droplets that hit his face, as he laid impaled by the rusting rebar sticking out of the concrete waiting for his love that was scrambling to reach him, Takashi thaught to himself of all the dumb things I have done.

He had fallen, that was what would kill him. Not some epic fight with them or some shoot out with bandits but an accident of all things. Slipping on the wet surface of the road above him he fell feet into a small construction site, landing on a part laid building foundation.

He was out to find supply's, before he and his group took the long road out of the city.

The bar was sticking out of his stomach, the warm blood wetting his back. He tried to get up only to shout out, as the searing pain stopped him from moving.

He looked for her, seeing that she had finally arrived. "Hay you? I think I have hurt myself a little." he was trying to laugh through the pain.

He watched as her hand came over her mouth in worry "Takashi!...no. not like this." Saeko full of concern as she ran to his side, grabbing his hand.

"Can you help me off of this." Was his request "I am not going out like this."

Nodding to her love, she hulled him off the spike with all her might, Horrified at his screams as she finally he was free from the trap, she laid him down placing his head in her lap.

Looking at his lover that he had only confessed to that previous night, he spoke to her in a soft calming voice "I'm scared."

Her eyes had started freely flow with salty tears. "I know my love, so am I"

"You know I have seen so much in the last few days. I have seen civilization fall, a light so bright that it could be seen through closed eyes and the dead rising. But it all pails to one thing and that is your beauty both inside and out. Promise me one thing…"

"Anything my love"

"That you will never think of yourself as tainted again… You have so much inner beauty that it is not possible. I have seen your caring side you are so thoughtful of others. Pleases lead them to safety in my place. Promise me those things."

The girl nodded to him "I will my love… but I must ask you one thing before you go to _Ama-no uki-hashi (the floating bridge to heaven)_ will you wait for me? I will come when they are safe."

"Yes I will wait there for you. I'm sorry we could not have more time together."

Holding him tight "its ok my love... Tell me what scares you so you may have some comfort and no fear?"

He looked away as a distant roll of thunder could be hard and tried to think of what to say. "It seems in this world, we are but tears in the rain and that is what scares me. That we can come into this world and go so easily but at least I found you, in those thousands of drops. I love you"

" and I love you Takashi."

Tiredly the boy yawned "I'm tired."

"it's ok you can sleep here for a while." She softly spoke as she stroked his face to comfort him.

Takashi closed his eyes to welcome the eternal sleep that was to come, speaking his final words "I will see you at the bridge."

Saeko reached down kissing his lips "I shall be there soon my love"

After a few more moments he quietly slipped away from her. As she felt her love pass on she screamed his name as if to tell the world at his passing.

The rain picked up again as she laid Takashi down and as she got up to leave she cried for her lost love. She would have died by his side but she had promised him to help the others to safety.

As soon as they are safe, I will join him at the place we have chosen.

As she walked away, she allowed herself one last glimpse of him, as he laid there. The rain drops dancing around him and the sky flashed as Lightning struck in the distance. "Until then my love I shall remember you when it rains"

* * *

I have pulled this out of my set of one shots The Dead and made a standalone three shot. although I may write a full story based off of this but I shall ask your opinion on this. please review.


	2. The Smell of Dust After The Rain

I do not own Highschool of the dead or its characters this is a fanfiction that is freely available.

* * *

**The Smell of Dust After the Rain**

"How long has that boy been waited there?" the man asked his old friend

"An eternity" the other replied

Looking at the boy curiously. "Why dose he not cross? He more than welcome here from what I had seen of him."

"The same reason that others do not."

"Oh will he have much longer?"

"No I checked in with her she will be here soon."

0000

How long have I waited? The boy pondered. As he watched others arrive and depart will she even come here? We had only known each other for a short time. It must have been what 1 2 years by now from what others had said when he stopped them to ask.

Could I have missed her? no that's not it. Could she have gone one of the other ways? No… nobody here is that cruel as to have me stand here so long.

Or did she move on?

He sighed a heavy sigh. But as he reached the bottom of the sound a voice called out to him a voice that made his heart leap, could he be dreaming or was his mind playing tricks on him. He was scared to look up at the voice

"I told you once, that it is not attractive for a man to sigh."

Those words this was no trick he looked up to see her stood there in a light blue purple top with a dark skirt was a girl form his past life. The one he made this promise to. I will meet you at the bridge.

They walked up to each other. Nervously he reached out still not sure if it was an illusion. It was not as hands meet and fingers entwined. A smile broke across his face as his brown eyes meet her sapphire. "Saeko"

"Takashi"

"I have been waiting for you…"

"I remember that day. Tears in the rain you said to me. You know you broke my heart that day and I would think of you every time it rained. But now the rain storm is over and the air is so clear. That became my favourite time to go outside, the smell of the clean air free from almost everything just the smell of the dust. It was one of only things that could calm me."

He reached across to her his thumb rubbing a lone tear on her cheek. "What happened to you?"

"I will tell you another time. But it was a good death."

Reaching around her waist to embrace Takashi pulled her in "when you are ready. Did the others get somewhere safe?"

"Yes they did. Saya and Kohta are now married and adopted Alice. Their first child is called Takashi."

A look of surprise crossed his face "Their first?"

Laughing at his surprises Saeko answered the question as best she could. "A little after you left, Saya realised that time could be short, so she confessed to Kohta. Then one day she announced she was pregnant, that is what kept me from joining you sooner." she paused for a moment "then the day before… I left she fell pregnant again."

A pained looked flashed across his face "what about Rei"

A smile broke across hers "She met someone on our journey. She did take your death very hard though and blamed me; I think that she still dose."

Whispering into her ear "and you did you keep the other promise I asked you."

Saeko Pulled away from him embarrassed. "Not at first, I was so angry at the way you died. I did not return to the group at first. Instead I… I… lost myself to my demon for a few days I killed so many of them. I was in rage Blood drunk. I only calmed after I burned myself out. It took me a long time to get over it. Every time it rained I would disappear for a day or two to fight them in the hope I would be struck down so I could join you sooner."

Listening attentively Takashi placed his arms back around Saeko locking his fingers just under her bust. "I can forgive that I would have done the same…"

Turning to face Takashi Saeko then did something she had been longing and dreaming of doing for such a long time. Gently she placed both hands on his cheek then softly claimed his lips.

When they finally broke from the kiss she proclaimed with all her heart "Takashi I love you, I always will and only you."

He said nothing at first just took her hand and began walking across the bridge "And I will love you for eternity."

0000

The two old friends watched the young couple on the other side as they turned to cross.

"You know Peter. You could give them a second chance."

Looking to his friend. "I was just thinking that Gabriel, but do you recon they could find each other again?"

"They have the last six. So why not? Sometimes a Love is just meant to be" the with a wink "and I could guide them a little."

* * *

Authors note: could not leave Takashi and Saeko split up so turned this into a two parts. pleases review would like at least 2 reviews before I post the next one.


	3. Dreams in the Rain

**Dreams in the rain**

"So tell me what happened to you?"

Hearing the question, the woman before him thought long and hard about that day. About that moment wondering if he would be disappointed or happy for her. "Very well my love, but hear my story out"

The boy listened intently to her it was the least he could do to for his love that had spanned the ages and will soon be given another chance. "I will pleases go on."

"I dreamed of you that night. The dream that I always have when it rains, a dream of that that day you left me behind. It has all replayed to me time and time again, The horror as I see you fall and call out my name, the loneliness as I left you there. The rage in me… as I scream at the pointlessness of it and how unfair it was. a constant nightmare that plagued me."

Saeko shoke off the memory of that dream and continued her explanation "As you know I strictly fallow bushido and deeply believe that there is life in every breath and that life is a gift. But yours was taken from me so soon so, that I could not have my now with you that was my sadness my regret, I carried with every step and with each breath until the end.

About a year and a half after it all happened. I went back to that cursed place to find you and give you a proper resting place. Kohta came with me and the moment I set my eyes on your remains it all came back to… me… and… I… I finally broke... wanting nothing but to be with you."

She trailed off at her last her last sentence looking away from him only to feel him get up. Was this it? Was this him now leaving her? She thought in vain to understand what he was doing, until he sat behind her locking his arms around her "Its ok you can go on now." came his soft voice.

With a slight smile as she leant back into him savouring his warmth, Saeko continued her story.

"Because it rained, I wanted to go out to satisfy myself. as I told that I would do, but this time I just could not, there was nothing that could satisfy my thirst… I had kept my promises to you and I had nothing left in that world…. that is the moment that I decided it was time to join you so I asked Kohta to help me." Again she paused listening to his breathing, feeling his head rest on her shoulder and enjoyed the touch of her cheek on his.

Takashi thought during her pause closing his eyes he struggled to ask. "Did you commit Seppuku*?"

"No… I had thought of _Jigaki_ *… But I did not think you would approve of that. But I would be lying if I told you I had not come close to doing that several times. In my private time I had gone as far as preparing myself… I even sought out how and practiced the ritual. But I died the way every Onna bugeisha* should die. I died in Battle.

I asked Kohta as he works for the security forces, where the nearest outlaws where and I set after them, engaging them in battle. Giving me the enemy I required fulfilling my life. There is no grater loss than a life thrown away. So with my last I fought them on a bridge and I face death unflinchingly."

0000

As the rain thundered down a noise on a distend bridge disturbed the tranquillity of nature, the sound of a battle in all its horrible glory as gun shots sounded, steel met steel and the cries of dying men screamed out as lone sapphire eyed woman fought her final battle.

With a flash of steal the lone warrior fought with such ferocity, that it scared her enemy to their very soul. For no matter what they did she cut them down whittling away at their numbers. Each strike of her blade calculated with cold deadly efficacy. The few of them that slowly stumbled in to the battle had become nothing more than an annoyance to her, and would become eviscerated by her blade. For those that were out of range of her blade answered to the M92 vertec, that she was once gifted from a dear friend, who had also instructed her in its use.

The hammer struck down crashing into the firing pin igniting the round as it was sent on its way to its intended target the top slide locking to the rear indicating it had expired its 15 round magazine. turning the now empty pistol in her hand using it as a club smashing it across the jaw of one attacker unfortunate to get in close to violet haired the warrior.

Drawing her sword for its last time as the last of the bandits with no honour surrounded her she thought of nothing but her enemy up until this point. Now as the rain stopped, she could now see her death and smiled knowing that she could keep that long held promise to him. Happy that she could now at last go to him. Saeko savoured her favourite moment the smell of the clean air just before this battle would end.

As her enemy gave into their urges and ran in at once, overwhelming what she could do. Her sword flashed cutting down yet another of the heartless men that had robbed and murdered others. She turned to face the next, only to be mobbed by four others. As the beating started she felt no pain, only anticipation at reclaiming what was once hers. Her vision became blurry her arms heavy but she was still defiant to the last even when she was thrown from the bridge stabbing one last enemy in the throat.

As she fell time slowed and she thought about the spiky haired man that she was going to meet at long last… wondering what would he look like now? Would he remember her? It had been a long time.

She hit the water below and it engulfed her numbing her senses. Slipping further and further downward into the water she broke into a smile grateful that she had a life that was not wasted and as the world darkened, she dreamed a dream of him. Not the one that had caused her the pain all this time. It was a dream of that one moment that she had forever cherished, the moment when she had found someone that had accepted her.

* * *

Onna bugeisha. Correct term for female Samurai

Seppuku. Male ritual suicide

Jigaki. Female ritual suicide

Authors note: origanaly this was to go in my st of one shots The Dead but I have put this set into a standalone. I had to rewrite this chapter as it had far to many similarities with someone else's work for me to be happy with. Considering my stance on plagiarism, I could not release that piece of work. this caused me some major writers block and a big delay . This is the last of the Rain trilogy that I had planned for Saeko and Takashi.

please leave a review an opinion if I should do a full on story based of of this.


	4. After The Rain

I do not own highschool of the dead. This is a fan fiction that is freely distributed.

* * *

**After the Rain**

**chapter 1**

"For every option in life there is that moment that we make a choice. For example we can choses to go through a door, or we can choses to not to. One option could lead to a fulfilling life, the other to your demises." This was their instructions, as Takashi and Saeko stood before Peter. " I will grant you this one chance. I gift this to you because of the devotion you have shown to each other. It is so rare to see that and I believe you are deserving of another chance on."

Saeko thought hard then asked the saint the one question that is on both of their minds "But will we remember each other? It took us so long to have our peace and."

"Yes and No. This will all seem like a dream to you and like all dreams it will fade into nothing. Like I said the options are yours to choose and for you to follow with your hearts or minds free will is something we cannot interfere with."

Takashi had said nothing he just stood listening. He had died two years ago in an accident and he felt it was a wasted life. But he had Saeko now and what about Rei? What the saint was saying is all of this would go back to a time that she was in his life before he found Saeko. "Can we have some time to discuss this between us?" he final managed to ask.

"Yes but time is short so pleases do not take too long."

Turning to Saeko he grasped her hands in his. It was not a choice to be taken lightly. It would involve both of them and it could lead them to never meet… Forever to be lost to each other. "What do you want?"

Breathing deeply she fixed her gaze at his as she fought for an answer. Her mind knew deep down that he was pissed off at his accident. But selfishly she wanted him now… she needed him now.

She had fought too hard, for too long to be at his side. Then again to have a second chance to fall in love again that gave her an excitement she only felt when welding her blade. Reluctantly she gave her answer. "We should… You said you will love me for eternity and I believe that. So if it means that we can have a life together at last, then we should. But… But I don't want to lose you again."

Listening attentively to her he pulled her in close to him. "Then we will. My mind is made up, it is worth the risk." After he spoke he placed a hand behind her neck pulling her into a kiss as a bright light engulf them both.

0000

Her eyes fluttered open removing the effects of sleep form her mind. Sitting upright the girl stretched and yawned embracing the new day. That was until she realised she had done it again, that same curse that had plagued her almost every morning of her life. Squinting her eyes and cursing to herself as she stairs defiantly at the small puddle next to her pillow. "How anyone can so disciplined? Still drool as much as I do?"

It was also at this moment that she vaguely remembers a dream she was having about a boy that she had seen around school last year. "What was his name again?" She mumbled as she tried in vain to recollect what the dream was about, something on a bridge and holding hands. "Hmmmm love not that I am deserving of it." Shaking the thoughts from her mind she decided that it was time to start her day going through her morning routine.

Getting out of bed she turned and re-fluffing the pillows, tidying the sheets and mopping up the wetness on the bed from the drool.

She then changing into her practice dress, and mentally prepared for her morning exercise. Busujima Saeko walked to the dojo briefly stopping to look at the first flowers to bloom in the cold spring morning. The difference to today's training is that she would be practicing alone. Her father Master Busujima Ryuu , had left early that morning to oversee the opening of a dojo in the UK, expanding the family art and bring the sport of Kendo to Scotland. That and to visit his third love after his daughter and kendo, Whisky distilleries.

It is not that Master Ryuu is a drunk. He was in fact far from it, but he loved whisky and nobody in the world can make anything that can surpass a good Scottish single malt whiskey.

Supressing the laughter as she crossed her garden to the dojo, Saeko remembered the conversation last night and the excitement in his voice, the twinkle in his eyes, as he listed off the places he would visit over the next month, from Tobermory to Speyside. Honestly she thought the excuses to open a dojo there, was so he could go to these places and knowing her father, it was more than likely the case.

In the Dojo Saeko knelt before the shrine of her Ancestors and Masters, that was in the centre of the dojo, offering a silent prayer before beginning her routine of exercises and katas. Grasping her now well-seasoned and ageing cherry wood Bokkan, she knew she should replace it, but it had saved her before and she could not bring herself to part with it. Saeko felt for the hilt, its well-used grip biting into the calloused points on her hand, from years of practice getting up she bowed to the shrine then began.

The routine started as it always did in pursuit of the perfect strike. With 200 over head strikes 100 draw strikes then in to her kata routine, combining acrobatic moves and various vertical, horizontal and cross over slashes, as she diligently practiced over and over. If a bystander was to pass by and watch they would think she was ether some gymnast or dancer as the air around her flashed with the cherry wood of her bokken and the contrast of her violet hair in its high pony tail

After training Saeko took a shower, to clean herself before the school day. Relaxing as the water washed over her long violet hair, closing her eyes to cherish the relaxing water cascading on her reminding her of the rain. It was then that her mind flashed to a nightmarish scene. She was kneeling in a construction yard it was raining hard and her clothes were covered in mud and blood. Looking down she noticed a boy in her lap. The pain in her chest as she looked down at the sleeping figure and the feeling of Dread that took over her, watching as someone died in her arms. Almost silently she spoke. "I'll remember you when it rains."

Stumbling she fell backwards out of the shower on to her backside and as she regained her composure she gasped out

"Takashi."

0000

Across the city for it seventh time on snooze an alarm chimed out. The lump on the bed that was covered by a quilt, started to move and with a long groan a male voice cried out. "Ok ok I'm up just shut up will you." as a pillow flew away from the lump on the bed towards the offensive noise, hitting the alarm however this still did not stop its persistence.

Grumbling now against the noises Takashi slowly pulled himself from his bed shouting loudly. "Mondays are just so evil!" As he realised he was in his dorm and back at school to start a new term. His reasoning to staying in the dorms was to have more time in bed and not have to commute for an hour each morning and evening, letting school take more of his time from him, that and it was closer to the city centre.

Looking at his clock it was 7:30 an hour before the first day of term will start. Reluctantly Takashi rolled out of bed grabbing his towel and wash bag to make his way to the bathroom.

As he walked along the corridor he day dreamed remembering a rather nice dream of holding a girl in his arms, she was sitting in front of him, the warmth of her body all to vivid. "That could have been one sweet dream if I had not woken up." He chuckled to himself, thinking what could happen next and knowing his imagination as he did in these matters, something very nice. He began to blush at the thought of the potential encounter.

Takashi rounded a corner and went into the bathroom bumping into Morita knocking him out of his daze. "Hay man what's happening?" his friend asked him curiously.

Fist bumping his friend Takashi excitedly replied after he forgot that he was to go round to his dorm last night "Nothing just the first day… You know all that introduction crap and all."

"I know what you mean it's going to be another sucky year bro, even more that Rei is in our class n…" realising the mistake at the mention of her name Morita almost apologised to Takashi

"It's ok." Takashi explained. "It's not like… well you know what happened." Takashi had seen Rei and his best friend Hisashi kissing. This genuinely made him feel betrayed and more than a little depressed, as he struggled to understand why. She had been acting funny with him the last few months and no matter what he did to try and find out, the answer was always the same. "You would not understand." The irony is how can he not… if he did not know what it was. Then that day he spotted them across the railway lines his heart shaterd. "Any way. What about you? What are you going to do this year?"

"Ahh the same as every year man. I'm going to get my band sorted and ask Saya out again." he grind, reviling his master plan. That he had been working on for the last few years.

"Saya!... common man she has blown you off twice now and I know she is not interested in dating right now."

"Yes… but this time… I can get you to put in a word from me. You two are very close unless you are trying to tap that first."

Takashi took a step back taken completely by surprises by that comment stuttering out in a bit of anger "W..What? No… I have known her to long… It would be like dating my sister if I had one or something like that."

A larger smile creped across Morita's faces "So I can count on you then?"

"Well your persistent I'll give you that but you know it will be a no. any way I need to wash up I'll catch you up in class."

As Morita left to get changed Takashi entered the shower to get clean for the day. He was alone in the washroom, he preferred it that way. Last in to get some quiet time and brood so he could focus his mind, it was worth the rule of last in cleans up.

The water cascaded over him as he focused his mind. Then out of nowhere a piercing pain in his abdomen caught his breath and a flash of images assaulted him. It was the same girl from his dream that night. He was looking up at her. He could see the worry in her Sapphire eyes, smell the scent of her hair and sweat. Looking around it was raining he was lying down in some cold slimy mud he mouthed the words. "I will meet you at the bridge."

Nauseated he Stumbling out of the shower and over to a basin, washing his face with cold water and as his senses came back to him with confusion he questioningly said one thing.

"Saeko?"

* * *

Thank you to all those that have left review, ether by pm or the review option and encouraged me to continue this.

**Rain** was never meant to be more than a three shot so I kind of don't know where I am going to go with this. I may not update very regular at first, whilst I build up a few buffer chapters and pen out the ideas I have for it and work out my story bored. After all kicking out a 3-5 thousand word chapter per-week is not easy when you have family and work as well. So it may take a month before I start regular posts.

**Rain** will be considered a prologue for this.

Please leave a review. I do try to write back to each one.


End file.
